The Good, The Bad and The Sexy
by UwriteIrate17
Summary: Sometimes all you need is alittle good boy and alittle bad boy to satisfy your needs and wants. If you love Zero and/or Cain...this one is for you. Zero/OC/Cain. Yes, its a threesome.


**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SMEX!!**

**For those of you who love Zero or Cain, this you may enjoy. I'm telling you right now, things will get intense from this point on. If you don't like OC's, Zero, or Cain then this story is not for you. There will be a time when the story seems lame and confusing, but it all unfolds in the end…well…at least it should. Hopefully you will enjoy. Special birthday present to mysterywriter012. I love you girl! Here are your two boys with love. =]**

She loved it when her boys played rough with her. She loved having the balance of the good and the bad pounding down on her, quite literally.

She was a strong, thirty five year old, athletically built tin woman. Her body seemed almost flawless, almost like she was an image of a goddess or a perfect sculpture. This was one reason why her boys loved to play with her. She was also a lust of many of the men around, and even some of the women had more than just a girl crush on her.

But she loved it most when she played with her two boys, Cain and Zero.

Individually, they would take their time and act as though they were worshipping her. But when they both took her together, it was almost as if it were a competition to see who could get her to scream their name first. She loved it when they played rough with her, pushing her to the point where she nearly blackout under such emotions.

Zero was always in the back of her, always kissing her all over her lower back and smelling the sweet Lavender scent of her hair that matched the spring flowers outside. It was as if she had bathed in the flowers, their scent all over her.

Cain was always underneath her, in the front. He loved watching her face as he would make her orgasm and pant for more from him. He could kiss her passionately, lovingly, lustfully…any way he wanted. He loved having her entire front all to himself.

Julia had always known who she wanted where in the position when they had their little threesome. Why did she want such a threesome? The first answer was for pleasure and the second was just because Julia in general was a tease and she loved how men would sometimes crave for her. Little did her two boys know that one was only for play and the other was a true lover.

She had Cain in the front, because his strong warm hands could travel all of her chest and such, giving her the pleasure she wanted. She also loved having him in the front because his member was slightly larger than Zero's, and he could push deeper into her and sent her into pure pleasure. To her, another inch was everything.

She had Zero in the back, because Zero was a nipper. She loved the way he would nip at the back and sides of her neck, and the way he would kiss her all over her back. She loved the way his kisses would go down her spine, before he squeezed her tight ass with his large hands. She especially loved it when he wore his black leather gloves and spanked her, calling her a 'bad girl'.

They would always take turns on who took what piece of garment off of her. Usually the person who took off her shirt first was the one who got to deliver soft kisses all over her front. Whoever took off her pants could explore the feel of her downstairs, even though there was still fabric between their touch and her clit.

Whoever took off her bra was the first one to be able to grope her, taking her firm 34B's in their hands before their mouth's did the same thing. She always loved it when they touched her on her breasts. It would send such shivers down her spine, and make her legs seem to buckle.

Whoever took off her underwear, most likely a thong, was able to enter her with their fingers, causing her to moan with pleasure, making her wet, and for her to get pumped for what would always come after.

Julia laid herself on top of Cain, and he held her with his strong arms. She smiled at him teasingly, before kissing him out of pure lust. Cain's hands left her curves, and slid into her hair. He pulled away slightly so he could look at her.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Cain questioned, smirking at the look of pure want in her eyes.

"I want you both…now…" she demanded, before moving to the side slightly so she could nip at Cain's neck. Cain closed his eyes and let out a long moan of pleasure. He loved it when she bit him. Especially when she would nibble on his manhood.

But she would only perform such a task when she was alone with him. That way she could go slow and take her time, just as he liked it.

**:::::::::**

Cain remembered the first time they did it, seven months back. They were at a masquerade ball. He had taken another tin woman from work as a date. She was pretty, but was extremely annoying and wouldn't stop her rant on how she once took out seven longcoats by herself…. Which didn't seem likely.

Cain had known Julia from work, but they hardly saw much of each other. Cain had worked in the field, while she did the interrogations of the prisoners. He had only seen her interrogate someone once, but once was enough to make him realize that one day she would be his for the taking.

She was aggressive, and she wore a tight leather outfit that showed off her every curve and made her bust look bigger and her pants clung tightly to her ass. She would always get her answers out of her prisoners, no matter what. She was probably one of the best tin woman on the force. She may have looked and acted like such a tease, but she always was great at her job. She loved being a tin woman.

It could have been the way her golden blonde hair shone in the light, the way her dress clung tightly to her body, her positive and carefree attitude or even the way her amber brown eyes seduced him just made him want her as soon as he saw her cascade down the staircase with her date.

Cain remembered making his way through the crowd of dancers, to find her standing at the drink table alone. He had asked her to come outside with him, because he wanted to ask her a question about work in private. He began to sweat when he saw the way her amber brown eyes overlooked him before she flashed him a mysterious smile.

They walked outside to the courtyard, talking about how boring the dance was getting… even for a masquerade bash. He remembered her stepping wrong, and her heel broke, spraining her ankle. She had sat against the base of the statue, while Cain massaged her ankle.

He remembered the way she moaned, and at first he tried to ignore it. Then she moved her injured ankle to his crotch, and began to slowly move her foot over it, making him hard.

Cain had stood up abruptly, before grabbing onto her face and kissing her out of pure want. He remembered how they ripped each other's clothes off, desperate to get each other undress and for him to take her right then and there.

And so he did…. Twice. Her back pressed up against the marble base of the statue, and with him supporting her on his waist.

**:::::::::::::**

Julia began to nibble his lower earlobe, and Cain could feel himself hardening.

"God dammit Zero, what's taking you so fucking long? I need to have her now…." Cain moaned. He could hear Julia's seductive chuckle in his ear, her hot breath all over him.

"That's right baby….need me….want me….." she said, her hands sliding all over his chest.

She felt Zero climb ontop of her, and Cain let out a grunt at the added weight.

"About time you slow ass. Need to take your supplement before you came to play?" Cain mocked.

"Shut it, Cain…" Zero hissed.

"Boys…. Let's play nice…." Julia whispered.

"I don't do nice…." Zero said, kissing the curve of her lower back.

She chuckled, before arching her body against Cain's and tilting her head back slightly at Zero's touch.

"That's too bad…" she stated. Cain took the opportunity while she was sitting up to kiss her tight abs, even nipping at them slightly.

She felt herself start to get wet in-between her legs, enjoying the feel of her two boys kissing her at the same level on either side of her body.

She let out a high pitched gasp as she felt Zero's large warm hands squeeze her yoga tight ass, and he let out a laugh. "Cain… grab her…" Zero stated. She felt Cain's kisses leave her stomach, as he tilted his head up slightly.

She felt Cain's hands slide up her stomach, before sliding on top of her breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze, and Julia let out another moan of pleasure.

"Boys…" she moaned, hardly able to lay still as they touched her all over.

"She loves that…." Zero stated, before squeezing her ass even tighter. Julia pushed her ass against Zero's crotch, not able to take the teasing anymore. At the same moment she felt Cain's mouth cover one of her breasts and she closed her eyes and moaned for a third time in pleasure.

"Take me boys….." she whispered, enjoying the feel of Cain's tongue tracing circles on her chest.

Zero loved to tease her, no matter what position on her he was in. He had got her in the front once before, at that was on a mission where she had come to bring him from the tin suit.

**:::::::::::::**

She had set him free, and let him fall from the suit. He remembered seeing her look down at him, her gun pointed directly at his face.

"I don't usually do house calls like this…." she stated, before pulling out her handcuffs.

"But in your case…. Maybe I can make an exception…." she stated, with a small smirk.

She had bent down to cuff him, but he turned and seized her by the neck. She had shot him a wicked glare, before trapping his arm and flipping him over. She straddled him while he was face up, daring him to move.

She bent down to grab his arm, but he was faster. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into him, kissing her out of want.

She had tossed the cuffs to the side, before returning the kiss. He remembered him rolling so he was ontop of her, and they did it right there in the middle of the woods.

Her excuse was that she was too horny and bored, so why not?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Julia felt Zero's hands seize her hips, and he straightened himself upright so his member pressed into her ass.

"You're such a bad girl, Julia…." Zero hissed.

"I think Julia need to be punished…." Cain purred into her ear.

Julia closed her eyes, as she slowly felt Zero push her ass apart. "Punish me…" she whispered.

"Cain…." Zero stated, keeping his gaze on Julia's bare back.

Cain pulled Julia tighter against him, before wiggling his hips slightly and sliding down on the bed. Julia parted her legs, pulling Cain into her. Julia could feel Cain slowly sliding into her, and she let out a long sigh.

"You ready?" Zero whispered in her ear.

Julia moaned in response, as she felt Zero to enter her. Zero's eyes connected with Cain's, and Zero smiled slightly. "Go ahead, Cain…." Zero stated.

Almost immediately, Julia felt Cain thrust into her hard and she let out a small whimper. Zero chuckled at her reaction, before he pulled her closer to him by her hips and forced his way into her. They began to alternate thrusts, getting even more aroused by Julia's constant moans and gasps.

Julia grabbed onto Cain's shoulder blades tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin. Cain didn't mind that her nails were digging enough to make her bleed, the way she was reacting was enough to arouse him big time.

They both kept a steady rhythm, taking turns on who was entering her first. Julia had already passed through her first orgasm and was well on her way to a second.

"Cain….deeper…." she hissed.

Cain smirked and obeyed her commands, thrusting himself so he slid into her as far as he could. Julia's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"Oh god! So…good!" she cried out.

She tilted her back slightly. "Zero….faster…." she whimpered.

Zero began to thrust into her rapidly, moving as fast as his body would allow.

Julia gripped tighter onto Cain's shoulders, and she could see small lines of blood rolling down his skin.

"Come on baby, hold on…" Zero cooed.

Julia could feel her second orgasm coming, and she buried her face in Cain's sweaty collarbone. She began to bite him hard, to take away the feel.

"Christ, Julia!" Cain moaned, still thrusting himself into her.

"It feels….so….good…." Julia moaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

She felt Zero pull her up towards him more, her back to his chest. At this point Julia had no choice but to just hang there, as her two boys nailed her.

"Harder!" Julia stated, through clenched teeth.

She heard a grunt from Cain before she felt both of them starting to thrust their way into her as deep, as hard and as fast as they could.

She felt her vision go black for a second, and she feared a blackout. It was then she felt Zero pull out of her one last time, before he released his hold on her.

"Fuck…" he yelled, before rolling off of the bed and onto the floor.

Julia felt her breasts smash into Cain's chest, as he entered her again.

"Ca-" Julia's words were cut short by Cain covering her mouth with hers in a deep, lustful kiss.

"Just one more baby…." he cooed, stroking her golden blonde hair.

Julia braced herself, as Cain put all his energy into one last thrust. He pulled out of her, and her slick body once again landed ontop of his.

For a minute they just laid there, trying to work on getting their breathing steady. Finally, Julia slid off of Cain and laid on the empty spot next to him.

She felt the bed sink slightly as she saw Zero laying himself on her other side.

"That was amazing, baby…." Cain stated, looking over at Julia and running a finger along her cheek.

"You were great," Zero added, still slightly out of breath.

Julia smirked to herself, before making herself snug in-between the two sweaty bodies that matched her own. It was so much fun to play around with her boys.

**………………………………..........................................**

Julia walked down the hall where all the prison cells were, her eyes looking for a certain prisoner. She found it entertaining to see the looks on the other prisoners faces when she took Zero out of his cell for what she called 'playtime' .

She finally found his cell, with him sitting on a bench. She smirked, before unlocking the cell. Zero smiled, before approaching her.

"There is my girl…" Zero stated, stepping forward and touching her cheek.

Julia put on her best seductive expression. She always got what she wanted with Zero. Zero would do anything to get her to play with just him. She knew how much Zero hated to share with Cain, but she also knew how much Zero loved that look of jealously in Cain's eyes.

"I need you to do something for me…." Julia stated, stepping closer to him and tilting her head up slightly.

Zero cringed slightly at the feel of her warm breath rolling over his face.

"What is that?" Zero questioned, closing his eyes slightly at the feel. He felt Julia's body press against his, her lips just brushing over his.

"I need you to come with me…" she stated, before planting a rough kiss on his lips.

"Anything," Zero replied, before he felt her pull away. She smirked, before leading him down the dark hallway, ignoring the complaints of several other prisoners.

She finally reached the outside area, to see a dark carriage sitting there. She turned to see Zero looking at her confused. She laughed at his expression, before pulling him towards her. She silenced his worries with a lustful kiss.

"Trust me…" she stated, before kissing him again.

She pulled away, and led him towards the carriage. The hooded rider turned his gaze in their direction, but it was hard to tell who he was really looking at.

Julia opened the door for him, and he cautiously stepped inside. Julia smirked, before following him inside.

She closed the door and turned to face Zero, a seductive smirk on her face once again. She made her way over to Zero , before setting herself on his lap.

She brought his face close to hers, before kissing him passionately again. Zero reached back and gripped onto her hair, returning the kiss. Julia slid her hand down his chest, her hands running over his black leather jacket.

She could feel Zero's hands traveling to her chest, seeking to begin to unbutton her black leather top. Julia bit his bottom lip, before she moved her hands back up his chest again.

"You haven't had me to yourself in a few months…." Julia stated, as Zero moved his kisses to her neck.

"I know," Zero replied, biting her softly.

"Too bad you never will…" Julia stated, firmly.

Zero pulled away enough to look at her, a confused expression on his face. "What?" he questioned.

Julia smirked, before standing up and running a hand over the side of his face. "I'm done playing, baby…." she stated, before drawing her fist back and punching him across the face.

She watched as Zero's unconscious figure fell to the floor, and she smiled before crouching down.

She ran the back of her hand along the side of his face. "Sorry…Zero…. But you just don't play like you used to…." she muttered. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, before standing up and walking out of the carriage.

She turned to look at the driver. "Take him to the ruins on the other side of the Zone. I'm sure those ladies over there would just love a man like him to be with them…" She stated, before turning away. She heard the carriage roar off, and she smiled again to herself.

Time to pay her other boy a visit.

**………………………………........................................................**

Wyatt Cain was a man who never knew what to suspect. He was always prepared for any situation, or at least he tried to be. So when he heard the knock on his door at eleven o'clock that night, he slowly stood up, his hand on his gun.

He slowly approached the door, before placing his hand on the door handle.

"Who is it?" he questioned, cautiously.

"Do I have to announce my name?" came the familiar voice of Julia.

Cain smirked slightly at the sound of her voice, before opening the door. He looked to see her in a silk red bathrobe, her golden blonde waves hung down to her chest. Her bangs were neatly swept to the right side of her forehead and her brown eyes stared up into his steele blue ones innocently.

She was still just as beautiful as ever. To him, she was like a treasure… a goddess…everything beautiful about life.

Cain slowly took his hand off of his gun and looked at her. "How may I be of assistance?" he asked, stepping to the side so she could step in.

"Zero is gone…" she stated. Cain raised his eyebrows in slightly surprise.

"Julia…did you…." he trailed off, his eyes looking deep into hers for an answer.

Julia let out a small laugh at Cain's reaction.

"No… I didn't kill him if that's what you think…." Julia stated, before stepping closer to Cain. "But he won't be bothering us anymore…" she stated, before tilting her head up to kiss him. "I just love that jealous glint you get in your eyes when you have to share me in our little threesome's… so hot…"

Cain placed a finger on her lips, and she opened her eyes again.

"You did something bad didn't you? Again?" Cain questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Julia shrugged, before folding her arms across her chest. "Maybe…and maybe not. Who knows? I could be hiding something from you right now…" Julia stated, with a wicked grin.

Cain titled his head, before allowing a smirk to cross his face. He slowly overlooked her, before his gaze met hers again. "Well… if you are hiding something, guess that mean's I'm gonna have to frisk you…." Cain stated, his smirk growing to a smile.

"Ooooo…" Julia cooed.

Cain lifted his arm in the air and motioned for her to turn around. She sighed, before placing her hands on the wall.

"Spread 'em…" Cain stated.

"Thought you didn't normally frisk girls…." Julia stated, with a small smirk.

"Well, in your case my dear…. I think I can make an exception…." Cain stated, crouching down so he touched her ankles.

Julia felt his hands slowly slide up her body, and once he got to her ass he squeezed it tight. Julia moaned, and tossed her head back. Cain's strong hands began to move all over her ass, stroking it. She felt Cain's hands leave her ass and begin to travel up her back.

"Can I convince you… otherwise that I'm not hiding anything…officer?" Julia questioned. She stuck her ass out further until she felt it make contact with what she assumed to be Cain's crotch. She laughed and gently began to rotate her hips, so that her ass grinded against him.

She heard Cain moan with pleasure, enjoying the feel. She laughed and quickened her pace.

She felt Cain's hands grab her hips, before his entire body slammed against hers. Her chest hit the wall, and she felt tightly trapped between him and the wall.

"Bad….Julia…" Cain stated, with a small smile.

Julia laughed and tilted her head back slightly, kissing Cain's jaw.

Cain leaned forward so their lips met in a lustful kiss. "Turn…around…" he said, in-between kisses.

Julia slowly obeyed his orders, turning around in his arms. His lips left hers and she let out a disappointed sigh. He slid down her body, his eyes staying locked with hers.

He slowly slid his hands up her legs, before he reached her crotch area. She could feel his hand's presence near her clit, and she could already feel herself getting hot.

His hands traveled up her stomach, before reaching her chest. Cain smirked, before squeezing her chest even tighter than he had previously done. Julia moaned with pleasure, bracing herself against the wall.

"A bit sensitive?" he questioned, before squeezing them again. Julia let out another moan, this time closing her eyes.

Cain pulled away from her, and stepped back. "Ma'am… I'm going to have to ask you to take off your robe…." Cain played.

Julia sighed, before slowly untying the robe. "Fine…guess I'll just…..take it off here?"

Cain watched as Julia slowly slid the red silk robe off of her body, and it dropped to the floor. His eyes trailed hungrily over her bare figure. Her stomach was still ab-tight, her 34B's looked firm, and she crossed one leg in front of the other all seductive-like.

"Now what should I do?" Julia questioned. Cain smirked, before taking off his own jacket and hat.

"Stay right there…" he ordered. He placed his hat and trench coat on the chair, before turning to face her again. He continued to watch her as he slid the belts that held his gun off of him. Once he finished that, he curled his finger for her to approach him.

"Come here," he stated. Julia slowly began to walk towards him, loving the way he was looking at her.

Once she reached him, she placed her hands on his vested chest. "Now what…officer?" she asked, kissing him and biting his lip.

Cain wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The feel of Cain's warm hands on her bare skin was…wonderful. She giggled at the touch of her bare chest on his vested one. He kissed her passionately, biting her bottom lip as well.

"Undress me…." Cain ordered.

Julia pulled away and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. She tore the brown leather vest off of him, and threw it onto the floor. She moved to his button up shirt, starting at the top. She roughly began to tug at the collar, desperate to kiss his warm skin that was underneath.

Her lips finally found his skin, and she began to kiss his upper body as she slowly unbuttoned each single button. Cain moaned at the feel of Julia's lips traveling down his body. When she reached his stomach, she slowly made her way back up to his pecks.

She purred, before nipping him all over. While she nipped, she ripped the shirt back down his arms.

Cain's lips connected with hers again, and she fumbled with his belt. She found the buckle, and heard a small 'click'.

She smiled at Cain mischievously, before sliding down his body. She began to tug at his pants. At first they didn't budge so she yanked even harder, and they finally gave way. She smirked as she saw his briefs remained the only article of clothing on him besides his shoes.

"I got that…" she said, moving to untie his shoes.

After she had both his shoes and socks off, she slid back up to his crotch area.

She loved teasing him. She slowly stood up and gently humped her body against his.

"You forgot something…" he stated, pointedly.

"Officer… there has been a change in plans…" Julia stated, before pushing Cain backwards onto the bed. She reached into the bureau to her right, pulling out two sets of handcuffs.

She threw Cain a teasing smile, before she climbed ontop of him.

"Julia…what are y-" Julia cut him off by silencing him with her mouth covering his.

She leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Just trust me baby…" she stated, nibbling at his earlobe.

Cain closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Julia smirked at his reaction, before she cuffed his one hand. She reached over to the right, and cuffed the other end to the bedpost.

She looked to see Cain's eyes flicker open and turn to look up at his wrist. He pulled it slightly, before turning to look back at her again. Julia smirked, before cuffing his other wrist.

"You know… bad boys need to be punished too…." Julia stated, leaning to cuff his left wrist to the bed post. As she did, her breasts brushed over Cain's lips. She smirked at the touch, and when she felt his lips part and his tongue roll over her nipple she moaned.

She sat up straight, so she was straddling him. She lightly thrust herself against him, her eyes lingering on his face. Cain's eyes overlooked her body, watching the way she moved against him.

"You still have one more-"

"I know…" Julia cut him off.

She slowly slid down his body. "God….your so impatient…." Julia hissed.

"With you, is it possible not to be?" Cain questioned, watching her.

"What are you implying, Cain?" she asked, placing her hands on the elastic of his underwear.

"You're my beautiful…gorgeous…goddess…" Cain stated.

Julia's eyes connected with his again, before she allowed the small smile to cross her face. "Aren't you the sweetest…" she stated, before pulling down on his underwear.

She slid it to the ends of his feet, before tossing them to the side. She slid back up to his crotch level, a smirk on her face.

"There's my big man…" she stated, as she began to run her hands over his member. Cain tilted his head back and closed his eyes, raising his hips slightly.

"Geez… I'm not even at the best part yet…" Julia replied.

Cain looked down at her, and his eyes widened slightly. "You mean…."

Julia smirked, before lowering her head to his crotch level.

Cain could feel her hot breath growing closer and closer to his member. Finally Cain felt himself slide into her mouth, and was greeted with a sudden warm wetness. Cain closed his eyes and moaned. The feeling was like heaven.

Cain felt Julia inch up, sliding more of his member in her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat with his hardened member.

"Fuck," Cain groaned.

He turned his gaze downward to see Julia looking up at him, a glint behind her eyes. That's when he knew something was going to happen.

In that instant, he felt Julia's mouth fasten around him tightly before her tongue began to gently stroke and curl around him. Cain closed his eyes tight again. His moans were increasing, getting more and more intense.

Julia paused for a second, before Cain saw the glint in her eyes again.

"Oh god…" Cain moaned.

Cain never felt such pleasure in his life as he did right then. At that moment, Julia began to suck on Cain's member. He felt Julia draw back slightly, before sliding up so he could fit his whole length in her mouth.

Cain pulled against the handcuffs. Had he not been cuffed, he would have punished her… oh yes he would have.

But it felt so good, he didn't want it to stop.

He felt Julia pull away, and he spilled back into the cool night breeze. She kept her mouth near his member, her gaze holding his.

"Thrust into me baby…" she hissed.

Cain raised his eyebrows slightly, before Julia lowered herself back down to his level.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her hot breath all over his cock.

"Mmm-hmm…" Cain whimpered slightly. He felt Julia's mouth fasten around him once more, and Cain entered heaven again.

He did as he was told, and he raised his hips slightly so he thrust in her mouth. He could feel Julia's sucks getting more intense and her tongue traveling over him wildly.

Cain closed his eyes and made his thrusts faster….deeper…harder. He could tell Julia was swallowing him, and enjoying it. Cain felt himself tighten as he broke into an orgasm.

"Holy Shit!" Cain grunted.

After a few more minutes, Julia pulled away from him and Cain closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Whoo…." he moaned. He felt her straddle him once again, and he opened his eyes to see her licking her lips of him, all sexy just like she did when she would tease him after eating an ice cream sundae.

"God you're good…" Cain moaned. Julia bent down and kissed his sweaty forehead, before kissing him on his lips.

"We aren't done yet, baby…." Julia stated, moving to sit up again.

"Wait…" Cain spoke up. Julia raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I want ontop," he stated, firmly.

Julia looked at him challengingly. "Why?"

"Because…as much as I love it Cowgirl style….I still need to punish you for all the bad things you've done…" Cain stated.

Julia paused in thought, before shrugging. "Very well…" she reached to uncuff him, her face inches from his. "This better be good, Tin Man…" she hissed.

Cain tilted his head up and gave her a peck on the lips. She uncuffed his right hand, and cautiously moved towards his left.

As soon as he heard it click, Cain seized her around waist and flipped so he was ontop.

Cain immediately began to bite her neck hard, his hands running wildly over body. He moved his bites to her jaw and then down to her chest.

He began to bite the tops of her breasts, and she locked her hands onto the back of his head. Cain opened his mouth and began to run his tongue over one of her breasts.

"Mmmmm… Cain…." she moaned. Cain's lips kissed a line down to her abs and he paused to look up at her.

"You know what? Screw the punishing…let's just do it now…." he said, with a grunt.

She smirked wickedly at him, wrapping her legs around his hips. Cain's lips found hers again, and he kissed her passionately.

"Ready?" he asked. She arched her body against his in reply, begging for him to enter her.

Cain smirked in reply, before he slowly slid his member into her. Julia let out a long, drawn out moan as Cain slid in her. Cain loved to tease her at first, knowing she liked it rough. He was going to play with her for awhile, before he gave her what he wanted.

"Cain…" she moaned, craving for more. Julia tightened her legs around his waist, telling him that she wanted more. She wanted him faster, deeper, harder.

Even so, Cain continued to tease her. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her softly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to myself for?" Cain whispered, in her ear.

Julia kept her eyes closed, but tilted her head towards his voice.

"You are such a beauty… to have you in my arms…." Cain trailed off, and Julia felt his body start to tremble.

Julia opened her eyes so she looked at him, as she felt him draw out of her.

"You say that you always see this jealous look in my eyes. It's true. I need you, Julia. I was always afraid you were never going to be okay with just me…." Cain continued.

Julia stared up at him, her gaze softening.

"I love you," Cain muttered, kissing her forehead.

Julia smiled, before touching his face.

"I know you do…. I love you too, Cain…" Julia replied.

Cain smiled, before their lips met again. Julia tightened her legs around her waist again, and arched her body so that his chest crushed her breasts.

Cain began to move in and out of her again, quickening his pace as he continued.

"Cain…" Julia muttered, closing her eyes. She squeezed his shoulders and she felt him tighten his grip on her too.

Julia tilted her head back and exclaimed his hand one last time, before Cain's body collapsed ontop of her own. For a minute their sweating figures just laid ontop of one another, taking in each other's scent and each other's presence.

Finally Cain raised himself up slightly so he could look her in the face.

"Julia, will you marry me?" Cain questioned.

Julia smiled at him, before running a hand over his hair.

"Of course I will…" she stated, kissing him one last time.

Cain slid off of her, and pulled her close to him so that her head rested on his chest.

"Good night, Julia…"

"Good night, Cain…"

Cain tilted his head to look down at her. "Wanna go look at rings tomorrow?" he questioned. Julia chuckled, before burying her face in Cain's neck.

"Sure, but for now… let's just sleep…" she replied.

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, before they both let sleep take them.

Yes, playmates can be fun…. But lovers are forever.


End file.
